


你就不要想起我

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	你就不要想起我

番外

 

法布雷加斯独身一人在伦敦小酒吧买醉，他脸颊醉醺醺的，嘴里喃喃着“Geri”，眼角还挂着晶莹的泪珠。

范佩西就是这个时候走进来的，他一眼就看见吧台上的小男孩。他走过去坐在他跟前，“嘿，小朋友，你喝多啦。”

法布雷加斯抬起头，“你谁啊，干嘛管我。”

范佩西确认了一下小男孩包上的阿森纳坠饰，他把脸再凑近了一点，“你一定认识我的，你再看看。”

法布雷加斯心想这人好烦，搭讪的手段这么低劣，哪来的臭男人，想泡我直说啊，你这么帅我会同意的，一边想着一边瞪大了眼睛仔细看他。

一秒，两秒，三秒……

“操！我操！！”法布雷加斯突然跳起来，“你你你！你是……范佩西？”

范佩西把食指贴在唇上，“嘘……小点声。”

法布雷加斯酒醒了一半，他从包里掏出纸和笔，“呜呜呜，我喜欢阿森纳十年了，你给我签名吧！对了，外面说你要去曼联是不是真的啊，你别走啊，我超喜欢你的！”也不知道是因为激动还是醉酒，总之小男孩说话舌头都在打结，范佩西不由得笑出声，他揉了揉他的头发，毛茸茸软乎乎的，“过来。”

法布雷加斯脑子一片空白，听话地凑到他跟前，范佩西拿起笔，在他脸上签了自己的名。小男孩迷迷糊糊的，居然也没挣扎反对，反倒一脸傻笑，“能不能得寸进尺地要个合照啊？”

“当然。”范佩西也很想记录下这个可爱有趣的小球迷。

 

法布雷加斯醒来的时候，陌生的偌大的屋子里只有他一个人，他脑袋发疼，努力回忆昨晚的事。

啊！

难道这是范佩西家里？

他一个哆嗦，打开手机查看消息，发现昨晚自己发了一条推特，是他和范佩西的合影，范佩西还是那个范佩西，但他的脸上却被画得乱七八糟的。

这是啥玩意？

他一时不知道自己该开心、激动还是生气、委屈。他想了想，把屋子收拾好了，逃也似的溜出了大球星的豪宅。

 

白天他穿着稳重的衣服去面试，凭借优秀的学历和经验，顺利找到了新工作，可一到夜里，对皮克的思念就泛滥成灾，他抽了自己一耳光，“想他干嘛啊，不值得，不值得。”摇摇头，还是拗不过悲伤的内心，继续到酒吧一醉方休，酒精是最好的失恋治疗物。

上次的巧遇很有趣，在范佩西心里留下了深刻的印象。好在没被太阳报发现，不然有的写了。小男孩没留下联系方式便不辞而别了，可惜了。

但是吧，缘分这玩意，真来了挡都挡不住。

范佩西又在酒吧捡到这个小醉猫，而他又没认出他来。

法布雷加斯看着眼前跟自己搭讪的男人，傻笑起来，“你长得真好看，可是，”他摸了摸范佩西的眼睛，“为什么你不是蓝眼睛呢？”

范佩西捉住他的手，“褐色眼睛不好看吗，像蜂蜜或者焦糖，甜甜的。”

法布雷加斯想了想，“是啊，他喜欢的那个人就是褐色眼睛耶。”

“谁？”

小男孩摇摇头，“没什么，没什么。”说着又灌了几杯酒。

“失恋了？”范佩西给自己点了一杯无酒精饮料。

“嗯。”

“跟我走吗？带你去个地方。”

法布雷加斯站起来，傻乎乎地拉起范佩西的袖子，“好呀好呀。”

范佩西突然有点心疼，那个叫Geri的男人怎么忍心把他丢下啊，这傻样万一被坏人骗走了怎么办。

范佩西把车窗打开，车速开到最快，法布雷加斯一头卷发被吹得七零八乱，他抓紧拉手，“啊啊啊！你慢点啊！城内飙车你疯啦？”

“只要车开得够快，悲伤就追不上你。”

法布雷加斯笑出泪来，“罗宾，我可以这样叫你吗？你咋这么土味啊哈哈哈哈神经病！”

范佩西笑着看他一眼，“你笑了，你笑起来真好看。”

 

法布雷加斯站在郊区的河边，灯光稀少，河面泛着点点金光。他沿着台阶走下去，范佩西老老实实跟在他身后，法布雷加斯怔怔地盯着某个地方，双眼逐渐失焦。

“‘凡是为一个人自己的理智所宣判为错误的东西，就不应该去想、不应该去做，’你说，苏格拉底怎么能说出这样的话呢，果真是圣贤哪。我每天都在做理智不允许的事，我很痛苦，罗宾，你知道吗。”

范佩西从背后抱住他，“人生在世，就是来受苦的。”

“我跟他认识几十年，我从来没想过是这样的收尾。我好像看不见希望，又好像失去了习惯。”

范佩西扳过他的脸，“失去了习惯就重新培养一个，看不见希望，那就看我吧。”

法布雷加斯的眼睛逐渐聚焦，在范佩西眼里看见了自己的倒影，在酒精和荷尔蒙的刺激下，他踮起脚亲了他一下，“我饿了，你送我回家吧，我给你做海鲜饭。”


End file.
